The Prince and the Slayer
by Eramaeni
Summary: AU: Ulquiorra Schiffer is fourth in line for King Aizen's throne. Captain Hitsugaya has been contracted to kill him, but the prince turns out to be much different than he'd thought. Fate has brought these two together-or was it someone else? Ulquiorra x Hitsugaya


**I can't make any promises, but here's the fic requested by Calleyrose. Sorry it took so long -_- Thanks for the request!**

The Prince and the Slayer

Chapter 1:

"Ulquiorra," the blue-haired prince started, "come on. Parties are supposed to be fun."

Ulquiorra's eyes rolled lazily over to look at his brother, who was standing behind him, in the mirror. He straightened his tie. "What does it matter? I'm fourth in line," he replied flatly. "No one cares about me. I'm barely even a prince." He looked over to Grimmjow again. "And you're number six, so I'm not sure why you care either."

Grimmjow scoffed. "You're definitely not a prince with that attitude. Won't you at least come look for a wife?"

Ulquiorra smoothed out his white suit jacket. "Certainly not. I detest everyone. Everyone out there is most likely not worth the attention." _Moreover,_ he thought, _I have no intention of marrying a woman._

Grimmjow laughed. "Either way-being number six won't stop me from trying to move up the line. If you're not careful, I could surpass you. Or, would you even care?"

"Not really," Ulquiorra replied simply.

"Hm. Suit yourself." Grimmjow shrugged and turned around. "I'm going back out there. Do what you want."

The dark-haired one watched as the other prince walked out. Ulquiorra was obedient when King Aizen asked him to be-but he wasn't going to go out of his way to kiss ass when he didn't need to. Aizen knew exactly how Ulquiorra felt about being a prince. _I'm just another child of his. None of us are related by more than half._

"Ulquiorra." He looked up at the sound of his name. Speak of the devil…

"Yes, sir?"

"Will you grace our guests with your presence tonight?" Aizen's voice suggested that he was asking, but Ulquiorra knew better. That meant something more along the lines of, 'Get your ass out there before I drag you.'

"I was just about to make my entrance, Aizen-sama."

"Good. I wouldn't be favorable for a prince to alienate his subjects, would it?"

Ulquiorra had to resist rolling his eyes. "Not at all, Aizen-sama."

* * *

"I need a bath," Ulquiorra said to his servant when he entered his bedroom. _"Now."_

The servant bowed, "Right away, your majesty," and hurried to the bath.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and sighed, starting to undress. He placed his clothes neatly on the bed as he removed them, for the servants to take while he bathed. When he came back, there would be a fresh set of nightclothes laid out for him. _I don't understand how the others enjoy this sort of thing. I hate those people. They're just...trash._ He stood, naked, in the middle of the room, waiting for the man to come back and tell him the bath was ready.

_I am a prince. I have duties. I don't have to like it. But, I must comply._

After a few more minutes, he sighed impatiently. "What is taking so long," he muttered, heading for the bath-but as soon as he got there, he could tell something was wrong. He crept silently toward the door, looking for a weapon. _I suppose my hand-to-hand skills will have to do,_ he frowned.

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushirou had trained for his entire life to become a captain. When he was born, the first thing he'd learned was that the world was full of vile creatures. The second thing was that he needed to destroy them.

Tonight was the night.

His first _real_ mission, with his own _squad_, men who would listen to _his command_. It was all very grown-up. The kid gloves were off. He was a bonafide captain _and nothing and no one would stop him._

"Men, our objective is to infiltrate the castle. Our target is specifically number four: Ulquiorra Schiffer. However," he paused, almost smiling, "the capture of any other prince in addition to him will be highly rewarded. Now, does everyone understand?"

"Yes, Taichou!" rang the chorus.

* * *

"Dammit," Hitsugaya hissed, wiping the servant's blood on his pants. What the hell happened to his squad? And he believed he'd reached Ulquiorra's private quarters, but it was already messier than he'd planned. He'd started to pull the body away from the entrance when he heard a noise-was it the target? Hitsugaya's hand went the the hilt of his sword and he stood next to the door with his back to the wall. It's fine without my squad. I'll capture this prince and return with- "Ah!" Hitsugaya found himself flat on his back, seeing stars. Having the prince get the better of him was a miscalculation, and looking up to see him standing there naked? Well, he must have passed out, because there was no good reason for it.

Ulquiorra smirked. "Good night, little slayer."


End file.
